


History

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Autistic Pidge (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rejection, No Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Pidge has a lot of history; Keith doesn't mind hearing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Send in prompts, please.

Pidge stared at the photo of Matt and Katie; the girl Pidge used to be. The girl who everyone was always so proud of and loved, giving her pats on the head and all the hugs she wanted. Pidge didn’t have that; just a Mom that didn’t get it, a missing but accepting brother and a Dad who’d also gone AWAL.

“Hey.”

Looking up, Pidge spotted Keith.

He smiled, “Mind if I sit?”

Pidge shrugged and stared back out the window. Keith sat on the ground and crossed his knees at the ankles. The two of them sat in silence.

Pidge hated silence though, “After I came out to Matt, he did everything he could to get himself to call me just Pidge. I’d see him writing it out and muttering it aloud; every now and then he’d accidentally say she or they and I didn’t mind the latter too much, but he still tried to stick with just Pidge. When we all realized I was autistic, he took it best, too; researched everything, asked me anything and everything, got me books and stim toys, encouraged my special interests. My Dad and Mom were cool too; they listened to me when I talked nerdy, my Dad even educated himself on stuff I liked just to surprise me.”

Keith grunted as a show of listening.

Pidge chuckled, “I was gonna come out to Mom and Dad when they got back. Matt said he was gonna hold my hand and come out with me; we’d tell them that I had no gender or pronouns and he’d tell them he was gay and even if they kicked us out, we’d at least have each other. Funny how life likes to kick your plans in the ass, huh? Instead I ended up in a shouting match with her as she insisted I was a she, not void and that I was just confused while I felt my world crumble.”

Keith tentatively placed a hand on Pidge’s shoulder and squeezed, “We’ll find him. We’ll find him and when we go back to Earth, we’ll all be beside you, no matter what you choose. If you decide to go home and confront your Mom, we’ll all be there. If you decide you wanna just disappear off the grid forever and make something new somewhere else, we’ll all be there. You’re family Pidge; pronouns or no pronouns, you’re like a sibling to me.” Keith faced Pidge and smiled, “And I protect my family.”

Pidge smiled and hugged him, “Thanks Keith.”

Keith hugged back, “No problem.”

The two sat there for a while, merely hugging-

“Hey, is everything okay in there?” Lance asked, peaking in.

Hunk grinned, “I got extra hugs if you want them.”

Pidge laughed and nodded. The two of them joined in on Keith and Pidge’s hug fest.

At the door, Shiro chuckled as he approached everyone, “Am I interrupting?”

Allura smiled, “They all look very happy.”

Lance waved an arm at the two, “What are you waiting for?! Get in here!”

The two jogged over and hugged the younger Paladins.

“Yelmore Pile!” Coran yelled, sprinting and jumping to crash into everyone.

Everyone cried out from the impact, which then ended up being a wrestling match, free for all. Everyone eventually ganged up on Coran and ticked the life out of him, then turned on Pidge.

By the end of the little bonding exercise, Pidge felt a lot better.


End file.
